SuperCharmed
by AliceWhite473
Summary: When Dean and Sammie come across a demon they tracked down they didn't realize there was someone else with a little magic up their sleeves tracking this demon too. It's all Charming till someone pisses off a witch.


Lawrence Kansas was a quiet town with some notoriety to its mysterious legends to its Stull Cemetery and it would have been great to visit and learn of the folklore if Piper, Phoebe and Paige hadn't been trying to track down yet another demon that was hell bent on causing their family and everyone else it crossed most undeserving anguish.

"I just know he's around here somewhere." Piper said softly as she crept around the abandoned home that was more massive than she'd anticipated when her and her sisters had entered the premises.

Abezethibou was hiding and Phoebe could feel him and another presents she wasn't too sure about.

"I don't know what's going on girls, but I don't think we're alone!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth as she too crept along. This demon wasn't quite what she'd anticipated either and Paige didn't seem too concerned about any of it as she listened to her sister mutter to herself.

"Paige! Pay attention!" "Can you sense anything else?" She huffed as she looked back at her sister whose eyes only got wider in alarm while she raised her hand as if to speak as they rounded the corner only to be greeted by two young men.

"Ahh!" Phoebe shrieked, startling the well armed young men who actually jumped. Pipers eyebrows raised and Paige's muttering had stopped completely as they all stood dumbfounded staring at them.

"Uhhh..." Paige's no verbalized utterance with her hand still raised as if to say something important; was the only sound aside from the scuffing of feet that permeated the room. Without missing a beat, Piper smiled and very quietly but with impatient exasperation asked the young men, "What are you doing here? You nearly scared the pants off of us all!"

The blond man grinned and chuckled as he stood straighter and placed his hands in his well pressed dress pants pockets. The taller of the two with the messy hair looked sheepish as he knew all too well these ladies just walked into a verbal mess with his brother.

"Well I'm sure that would be a fine view, but we've got something else we're here to investigate, and I'm sure you ladies have other things you'd be more inclined to be doing than dogging around an abandoned home unless you're part of what we're looking for. He then raised his eye brow in a questioning manner once the thought of three lovely ladies creeping around an empty old home landed home.

"What my brother means; "The taller of the two said as he walked forward "Is he's curious why you're here as well, this isn't a place we'd normally see someone like yourself in."

"I could ask you the same thing." Piper said.

"They're hunters!" Phoebe said off the cuff as she stared at the young men. "I know you!" She said with an ominous tone. Everyone quickly turned to her and stared. She looked back and shrugged her shoulders and smiled a sad smile but none the less nodded to her siblings. She looked back at the young men, "We're like you, united through magic and loss." She raised her hand to keep her sisters from saying or doing anything and still she probed their minds for more.

"They can help us," She said as she walked forward "but they will need to see we're here to help too."

Dean's eyes spoke volumes as he watched Phoebe walk forward; a foot off the ground. "We are the Charmed ones. Good witches who vanquish those who would do harm. I am Phoebe and you will need our help. We'd like to help you find Abezethibou." She said with her hand extended in greeting.

"Oh! Great! We found Tinkerbelle!" Dean said with a smirk as he looked back at his brother. Sam was dumb struck and elbowed Dean. "No man," He pointed back to Phoebe, "I think they are the real deal!"  
All three were now levitating and smiling.

"Goodness! Angels have mercy on me!" Dean said as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I would," Replied Castile who appeared out of nowhere, and walked past the boys "But I think there's a lesson here for you." He nodded to Piper whom he'd met before through Leo and she smiled in recognition. "I think you need to listen to them Dean, it's for your own good."

The ladies landed on their feet and reached out in greeting. "I'm Piper" She said as she shook Dean's hand. "I already know Castile." " I'm Paige." She smiled as well and shook Sam's hand.

"I'm super charmed; I'm sure" Dean replied as he watched the witch sisters and wondered just what in the world brought them all together.

Cas leaned towards Dean… "Destiny… That's who."


End file.
